


So This is How He Felt?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt Peter Parker, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Oh My God, One Shot, Out of Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark invites Peter Parker on a dinner "date" with a few of the Avengers. Things are going smoothly, that is, until Peter's spidey-senses alert him that something bad's about to happen...And next thing he knows, he's on the ground with a bullet in his chest.(read the tags)





	So This is How He Felt?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea pop up on my dash and immediately thought; I have to make a fic of this. vvv
> 
> "I need a fic where Peter takes a bullet for Tony and Peter feels like he's been absolved of his guilt when uncle Ben was shot- frozenchaos5
> 
> This is a HORRIBLE idea and I need it too- archimedesbae
> 
> Can I like…
> 
> Have that idea as well??
> 
> As I allowed to read something like this?????-sunnystrikerz"
> 
> Honestly I think I'm a saddestic person for hurting Peter in my fics but I'm sorry it's kind of fun to write about, please don't hurt me *hides behind Captain's shield*
> 
> Anyways, uh, enjoy?

"Come on kid, we'll be late if you keep stalling in there," Peter jumped at the sudden voice, reassuring himself that it was just Tony being impatient. Well he  _had_ been in the bathroom for well over 10 minutes now just trying to tie his tie correctly. Aunt May had shown him how to do it for Homecoming at his high school, but he had forgotten after such a long time. 

Peter cleared his throat, "Yeah, just a second Mr. Stark." As soon as he finished that sentence, Tony barged right in.

"Really, underoos? You can't even tie a tie right?" Tony leaned against the doorway with crossed arms. He was already dressed in a nice dark tuxedo and black dress pants, along with some snazzy dress shoes and a black tie to top it all off. "Here, let me do it."

Peter barely had any time to object when Tony was starting to tie the red tie around his neck for him. He didn't own any really decent clothing to pass in a five star restaurant and Tony offered to let him borrow one of his many ties. He figured black wasn't really his color, so he chose Tony's red tie. He never noticed him wear it before. 

"There!" Tony said as he did the final touches on making the tie not look oversized on the teen, "now can we go?"

Peter nodded and followed him out to the sleek, black car Happy drove him in a few times. Life had been good since he moved in with the rest of the Avengers, and aunt May had found someone she was happy with, so she didn't mind him staying with them as long as he visited every once in a while. He rarely ever rode in the car since he was always out, swinging from web to web from the tallest buildings and skyscrapers. It was a lot more fun taking a quick two minute "swing" than to suffer through clogged traffic in a car.

Luckily, the traffic wasn't terrible that night and they made it to the resturaunt within 5 minutes. As soon as Happy parked the car, Tony was getting up and rushing in with Peter scrambling to catch up to him. There was a person outside wearing a hoodie that caught his eye, however. He was smoking a cigarette and had some sort of bandana on his neck. He hoped the guy was just a waiter on break.

Forgetting about the shady guy, Peter walked through the glass doors of the restaurant. The place looked very modern and classy, and at the back of the diner, some of the Avengers were dressed in nice clothing and were already seated.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Peter couldn't tie his tie quick enough." Natasha gave him a judging look.

"Tony  _I_ had to teach you how to tie a tie when you forgot how." Bruce and Sam tried not to laugh as Clint whispered  _roasted_ under his breath. Tony's face went blank and he occupied himself by picking up and reading the menu. "That's what I thought." She said with a smirk.

Some time passed as the table of 8 chatted about random things that happened in their lives. To Peter's left, Wanda and Natasha were talking about weird dogs they saw, to his right, Tony, Steve and Bruce were explaining their views and how to go about confronting someone and in front of him, Sam and Clint were cracking jokes to each other. At some point, a waitress came over to take their orders and Peter felt guilty about the prices.

"Pete," Tony said, taking a sip of his ice water, "I'm literally one of the richest people on the planet. A couple hundred on some good food isn't gonna hurt my ego." 

That still didn't make Peter feel much better but he tried to occupy his guilt by starting a 'conversation' with Clint and Sam. 

"What's green and has wheels?" Peter asked the two men. They looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking their heads as if saying  _I have no clue, what would it be?_ He nearly laughed his ass off as he said the punchline, "Grass. I lied about the wheels!"

The three of them laughed at the dumb joke and continued telling more. Whether they were memes they saw at some point in their week or just stupid jokes they had come up with last minute, any joke made them laugh.

He felt absolutely ecstatic. Peter was sharing jokes with  _the_ Falcon and _the_ Hawkeye. Two superheroes no one would've guessed could've been meme-lords. Along with Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch, who were still talking about weird-looking dogs, and even Captain America, Iron Man, and the Hulk who, he didn't understand what their conversation was about, but he knew that this was one of the greatest moments in his life.

Until the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He made a confused face and his instincts told him to turn around. As he did, he saw the man who was smoking in the front of the building, except his bandana was up enough to cover his nose and mouth, and he aiming a pistol at them. More specifically, at _Tony_.

"Hey, _Iron Man_!" The guy shouted, and something told Peter to jump in front of his range of fire. Maybe if the guy saw some teen in his way, he wouldn't shoot.

He hoped.

Peter leapt up and spread his arms out as a way to distract the man and shield Tony. Time felt as if it had slowed down when he heard the bullet take off from it's place in the gun. 

He stared into the eyes of the masked man as he had realized what he had done. His eyes widened and he dropped the gun, getting ready to flee the scene. 

A sudden pain in his chest caused Peter to yell out in agony. He dropped to his knees and all he could hear was ringing in his ears. The edges of his vision blurred and for a second he forgot where he was. Another sharp pang erupted where he first felt the bullet pierce his skin. This time he felt breathless. Like the pain had sucked all the air out of his lungs and he was desperately trying to breathe again. If he could take a good guess, he thought this might be how it feels like to drown, only there wouldn't be an unbearable pain. Just fear and the need to breathe again.

He felt his knees give out and more pain came with the uncontrollable action of falling on his side. He felt something in his throat and tried coughing, but he didn't know if he was coughing or if he was just laying limply on the ground. 

"-ter are you ok-" snippets of rushed words and shouts were processed immediately but he had to guess what the rest of it was. "-f you live through- going to kill you-"

From the sound of it, it was Tony shouting those harsh words. He felt two hands on his shoulders gently push him to lay on his back and he let out a groan as the pain in his chest pulsed again. His brain felt like it was going to explode and his body felt like it was on fire. 

Peter managed to attempt speaking. " 'm I goin tuh hell?" He questioned, watching as Tony's blurred face changed from worried to angry. "Guess I am th'n, huh?"

"Pete, shut it," Tony nearly snarled at him, "I want- to save your breath- cause I don't know how long- take for the ambulance to get-" 

"It really hurts Mr. Stark, I don't know if I can take it," he tried mumbling out, though he doubted it even came out as a full sentence.

"I know Pete, just stay with me alright?" Tony sounded more worried this time, "you can do that right? I know you can." His voice seemed as though he was begging Peter to stay. Of course he'd stay, he was practically immobile on the ground. How could he get up?

A wave of nausea and pain wracked his body, causing his thoughts to come to a complete stop as he tried to breathe again. He just then felt hot tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. He felt pathetic, really. Peter didn't like crying in front of any of the Avengers, but he didn't feel any better when he looked into Tony's eyes and saw them glistening with fear and worry. 

He felt someone gently undoing his tuxedo and tie, wincing as the slightest amount of pressure was put on the wound. He hadn't seen who it was, and honestly he didn't really care who it was, as long as their intentions were to help him  _not_ feel as though someone was electrocuting him in the chest. Tony (he guessed) grabbed his hand and said something about squeezing it if he felt anything. He wasn't entirely sure why he needed to, until something jabbed the skin around his wound and he nearly screamed in agonizing pain.

Peter, clearly losing his train of thought, just decided talking would help him not think about the bullet lodged in his chest.

"Tony am I dying?" Tony, who was focused on whoever was prodding at his wound, whipped his head around and locked eyes with the teen. 

"No, Pete you are  _not dying._ Not on my watch at least." Peter doubted that greatly, and he could tell Tony was just lying to not only calm Peter down, but also himself. He was going to point it out until another sharp tinge caused him to let out another yell. He felt his leg go up as if he meant to kick someone or something, but it fell back to the ground with a small  _thud._ His head was spinning and everything was getting blurrier by the minute. Everything he heard was nothing but muffled muttering.

"So this how he felt," He said aloud, losing focus on Tony and instead staring at the wall behind him. "This is how my uncle felt when he died."

A single thought came to his mind, though: is this really how uncle Ben felt when he got shot? He couldn't quite remember everything from that night but he knew the dying image of uncle Ben was burned into his mind. He would never forget that. He saw the pure fear and agony in the man's eyes that night, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to comfort him as his gaze grew hazier by the second. He even stayed by his side until the paramedics came and aunt May dragged him away from his uncle's unmoving body. He felt terrible about their conversation just hours before his death.

_"Remember; with great power comes great responsibility." Uncle Ben said to Peter. He just didn't understand though. Sure he was "flowering through puberty" and all, but he had no idea how Peter really felt._

_"Are you afraid that I'll turn into some kind of criminal?" Uncle Ben shook his head, but he could tell its what he intended to speak to him about. "Quit worrying about me, okay? I know something's different, I'll figure it out. Stop lecturing me, please."_

_Ben shook his head again though, "I don't mean to lecture and I don't mean to preach. And I know I'm not your father-"_

_"Then stop pretending to be!" Those words slipped his lips before he could even think of an easier way to say it. He was already ticked off because of the fight with Flash earlier that day, and he didn't need his uncle to pester him about it either._

_But the look on his face made him regret ever getting angry at the man. He was just trying to help. Why hadn't he seen that?_

This wasn't like uncle Ben's passing though. He was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter, he knew he had saved someone's life. Tony Stark of all people. He saved his father-figure's life by taking a bullet for him. If only he'd done the same for his uncle who really tried to make him feel like he had parents who cared...

He felt two hands on his shoulders shaking him desperately. To make him stay awake. To make sure he didn't leave Tony. But he knew he was already losing his grip on reality. He just had one more thing to say to the man before his time was up.

"You know, you're like the dad I almost had, Tony. I really love you..."

And with that, he took his final breath, and felt the heavy weight of guilt for his lost uncle

disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not as good as it could've been but
> 
> I'm so pathetic,
> 
> I'm crying at my own works.
> 
> I added in that speech there so it could make more sense to the people who either don't remember much from the original first movie when uncle Ben died or just haven't seen the movie and wouldn't get the vague words of "their conversation just hours ago" you know?
> 
> I really liked the fact that it was Peter saving a life instead of dying randomly. And by the way, the masked man isn't any past villain or anyone significant to the comics/original movies, he's just a random guy who thought it'd be cool to assassinate Tony Stark.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (Sequal coming soon!!! HOPEFULLY IF I CAN PULL MYSELF OUT OF THIS DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!)


End file.
